100_things_to_do_before_high_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Paul Schmolitor
Paul Schmolitor is a student and hall monitor at Pootatuck Middle School. He is the tertiary antagonist of the entire series. He is portrayed by Matthew Scott Miller. About Personality Paul can be rude and appears to let the power that comes with being a hall monitor get to his head. Episode Appearances 'Season 1' *100 Things to Do Before High School *Start a Garage Band Thing! *Stay Up All Night Thing! *Find Your Super Power Thing! *Scavenger Hunt Thing! *Make a New Friend Thing! *Join a Club Thing! *Have the Best Halloween Ever Thing! *Run for Office Thing! *Leave Your Mark Thing! *Meet Your Idol Thing! *Raise Your Hand Thing! (flashback only) History '100 Things to Do Before High School' Paul is introduced in this episode. CJ notes that he has grown a mustache over the summer. He is mainly seen using physical measures to stop students from running and such. When her new administration building is destroyed, Principal Hader tells Paul to find students who are dressed in gym clothes but are not in gym. When CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo are putting on lost and found clothes in order to hide their gym clothes, Paul finds them. They get away, however, and he reports back to Principal Hader. Later, Paul catches CJ trying to free Henry Slinko's raccoon, but before he can report it, Crispo hits him with a door and knocks him temporarily unconscious. CJ manages to set the raccoon free, but it attacks Slinko, who throws it into a classroom. The students in the classroom run out screaming and when Paul becomes conscious again, he thinks there is a fire and pulls the alarm. Paul tries to tell Principal Hader about seeing CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo earlier, but she doesn't want to hear it because she is too busy basking in the fact that the students chanted her name. 'Start a Garage Band Thing!' He is one of the many students who entered Pootaroo, Pootatuck's first music festival, in order to win the gift card prize. His act includes yodeling. 'Stay Up All Night Thing!' Paul is one of the twenty students who signed up first to attend the Pootatuck Sleepover. 'Find Your Super Power Thing!' CJ says Paul's super power is his "super 'stache," which can "freeze sixth graders right in their tracks." 'Scavenger Hunt Thing!' He is one of the many students who attempt to win tickets to a sold out concert. Even though Mindy's mother is able to get the students into the concert, the Fromans believe the ticket prices were too high and sneak in, bringing Paul with them. 'Make a New Friend Thing!' CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo all decide to make a new friend and while Crispo is choosing from the many students who want to be his friend, Lightning Licano runs by with Paul following him. Paul recruits Crispo to help catch Licano by offering him a hall monitor sash. Crispo and Paul try to sneak up on Licano, but when that fails, they buy scooters in order to become fast enough to catch him. They do manage to catch up to Licano on their scooters, but they learn the scooters don't move as fast as Licano can run. They decide once again to use the budget and buy a golf cart. Crispo and Paul use the golf cart to chase after Licano, but they crash it, and Licano gets away. After making sure the two are okay, Mr. Roberts tells them to return all of the items and suspends them from the patrol, causing Paul to be livid with Crispo. The next day, Crispo tries to get a high five from Paul, but Paul ignores him. 'Join a Club Thing!' Paul is the bouncer for the Save the Bonobos club. 'Have the Best Halloween Ever Thing!' Paul attends school dressed as a gorilla. He makes fun of Crispo's costume, telling him dark, scary costumes are better. 'Run for Office Thing!' Paul becomes Fenwick's secret service member in exchange for a week of homework help. Later, Paul is elected president of the seventh grade after CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo confuse the audience. 'Leave Your Mark Thing!' Paul joins Crispo, the Froman twins, Martha St. Reynolds and Aubrey and the Black Lipstick Girls in a quest to get their names on a plaque on the school's achievement wall. 'Meet Your Idol Thing!' Paul unknowingly appears in Crispo's second cereal commercial. Trivia *He grew a mustache over the summer of the beginning of the pilot. *He is the only male antagonist of the series so far. *He is good at metal shop. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Students Category:Male characters Category:Pootatuck Middle School students Category:Anti-Heroes